Fool in the rain
by XJhoker
Summary: Mello, ¿Aparecerías pronto?, ya comenzaba a hacer frío, la tenue luz parpadeaba sobre su cabeza mientras temblaba una vez más ante una fría corriente de aire que se colaba sin piedad en sus costillas. Matt x Mello
1. Chapter 1

Basado en la cansión "**_Fool in the rain_**" de **Led Zeppelin**. (Matt x Mello)

* * *

**Fool In The Rain**

…

Observó su apagado cigarrillo con desaprobación, intentando prenderlo una vez más inútilmente. Se acomodó más bajo el tejado de un quiosko, buscando hacer un ambiente lo suficientemente caliente como para que su encendedor pudiese sacar una flama de fuego.

La lluvia caía de forma torrencial frente a él, parecía que no quería parar, y el caminar fuera de ese escudo de madera bajo el que estaba le garantizaría el mojarse hasta la ropa interior. De eso estaba seguro.

Miró su reloj de muñeca algo ansioso, ¿Hacía cuanto estaba esperando?, Dos Horas más o menos, y aún no podía prender un simple cigarrillo. Que deprimente…

Ho Mello, ¿Acaso sus sentimientos le habían cegado?, ¿Por qué no podía verle por ninguna parte en esa fría noche? Se suponía que se encontrarían allí hacía horas…

"_Por que te plantó, afróntalo_"

Esa parte de su conciencia se hizo presente; sin embargo siguió temblando bajo la lluvia. El rubio ya aparecería, vendría y haría de su día algo mucho mejor, era cuestión de tiempo… ¿Verdad Mello?

Podía pensar en su sonrisa cálida, en su mirada azulada y semi verdosa que se clavaba sobre sus ojos. En la forma en la que caminaba con tanta gracia por todas partes como si fuera el dueño del mundo. Podía pensar en su ambición al soñar, en sus labios mordiendo una barra de chocolate… No era el primero en escucharle decir con tanta seguridad deseos inalcanzables, pero ese era Mello después de todo.

Ho Mello… _su_ Mello…

Pues, se habían jurado amor eterno, si, Mello le había prometido que le amaría por siempre. Lo había jurado. Le había jurado que jamás le dejaría, y que siempre sería fiel y sincero.

Entonces, ¿Por qué no aparecías, Mello?

Y la lluvia seguía cayendo, la gente cada vez corriendo más rápido para llegar a sus casas. Nadie se detenía a observarle, simplemente avanzaban de aquí para allá sin hablarse. Seguramente no existía quien quisiese perder un tiempo más debajo de esa insistente agua que caía.

Algunos iban a buscar sus autos estacionados en alguna parte de esa prolongadísima calle, el otro porcentaje solo quería regresar a sus casas. Y todo eso iba entre charcos y zancadas.

El pelirrojo se movió un poco bajo el techo hasta una esquina; observando silenciosamente el paisaje gris, el repiqueteo de la lluvia distrayéndole un instante

_¿Dónde estaba…? _

Cerró los ojos; echando su cabeza hacia atrás mientras sentía algunas pequeñas gotas colarse por el techo hecho de roble que dejaba traspasar al no ser precisamente nuevo.

Comenzó a caminar en círculos para hacer algo de tiempo; haciendo vueltas pequeñas para evitar mojarse. Observaba las agujas del reloj, iban tan despacio…

Una luz interrumpió sus pensamientos, escuchando el estruendo de un trueno mientras la lluvia caía más fuerte si era posible.

Mello, ¿Aparecerías pronto?, ya comenzaba a hacer frío, la tenue luz parpadeaba sobre su cabeza mientras temblaba una vez más ante una fría corriente de aire que se colaba sin piedad en sus costillas.

_Ho… Mello… _

Esperó unos minutos más; entornando los ojos mientras daba una última mirada hacia atrás y sacaba su paraguas con resignación.

No valía la pena autoconvencerse…

Le había engañado para sacarle del camino, diciéndole que le esperara allí…

Comenzó a caminar de regreso a casa desilusionado; estaba cansado. Aunque de todo modos podía casi imaginar al rubio venir corriendo en su dirección bajo la lluvia, sonriéndole mientras se disculpaba por el retraso. Y eso de cierto modo le hacía vacilar entre si seguir esperando o irse…

No tenía razones para dudar de Mello, ¿Ho si?

Aguantó un poco el paso, observando hasta el final de la calle mientras su vista se paseaba por los empapados edificios y autos, finalmente mirando con distracción un cartel sobre aquel techo que al parecer no había notado. Y, entonces, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par mientras su cuerpo se petrificaba unos instantes.

Aún sin poder razonarlo comenzó a caminar bajo la lluvia, gradualmente aumentando su paso hasta que estaba corriendo; su paraguas ya roto por el viento por lo que el agua caía sobre su cuerpo de manera insistente.

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo que su respiración no daba más; y antes de darse cuenta tropezó con uno de sus cordones desatados; cayendo en el medio de la acera. Mojándose por completo con un charco en el piso.

Era un tonto bajo la lluvia. Eso era.

Al final…

Le había estado esperando en el bloque equivocado…

…

…

* * *

**A/n**: Como ya dije arriba, está basado en 'Fool in The rain' de Led Zeppelin. Quería escribir un Near x Mello o algo así. Pero esa canción quedaba mejor para ellos dos. X3 Espero que haya sido de su agrado.

*Segunda cosa que escribe en esta cuenta* xD


	2. Notas de Autor

**A/N:**

¡Vaya!

Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que revisé éste espacio.

No les aburriré con un texto gigante, éste es un aviso por si alguien aún lee esto y le interesa saber qué demonios va a ocurrir con las historias descontinuadas.

Éste cuenta ya no la usaré más para publicar, si alguien quiere más detalles, vaya a ésta cuenta nueva:

fanfiction . net/~smilen

Ahí están las historias que tengo pensado re-subir y re-escribir.

Cualquier duda enviar mensaje Privado a esa cuenta, no a ésta.~

Es todo.

**-**_Sh._


End file.
